Trust
by Princess Misery
Summary: Angel meets a slayer in L.A, there's something about her he likes and he wants her around but she's related to his arch enemy can he trust her? What Happens when she needs his help? Will he help her?COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Trust **

**Author: Stacey Underwood**

**Feed back to: bimboboreanaz@blueyounder.co.uk or staceym2000@hotmail.com   **

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Stacey.  **

**Summary: I opened a word document and just began writing… Not sure where I'm going with this, but I have a ideas. Please Read**

_This place has a lot of potential, Cordy thought as she walked in to the Hyperion Hotel. __A little work and we could get guests in here make a little money. She thought as she put her bag down beside the computer she always sat at. "Hey Wes, Gunn Fred" she greeted them both, Wesley was sat in his office reading a book as usual, Fred over his shoulder, Gunn sat polishing his cross bow "where's the other one?" she asked looking at Wesley. Wesley pointed to a chair by the lift where Angel sat looking as if he was deep in thought. "Big with the thinking today?" she asked walking over to him. _

"the demon you sent him after last night the one in your vision" Gunn began walking over to them "was kicking his ass as you can tell" Angel had a few bruises on his face, and a black eye. "Anyway some girl saved him and he's trippin over it cause he thinks she's a slayer" Gunn finished telling Cordy. 

  
"she had to be" Angel said getting up from the chair and standing in the middle of the lobby "she couldn't have been any older than 21, she was about your height Cordy, she killed it, he hit her a few times and she didn't so much as flinch. She has to be"   
  
"what she look like?" Cordy asked him walking back over to her computer.

"Blonde, slender, blue eyes, that you could drown in" Angel described her, starring in to space, seeing her face in his thoughts.  

  
"She was a hottie that's why he's trippin" Cordy explained 

"She wasn't a hottie, ok she was cute, but I wouldn't say she was drop dead gorgeous or anything" Angel said 

"She was gorgeous and you know it" Cordy said sitting down and tapping a few keys on the keyboard. 

Cordy was right, Angel thought she was gorgeous. 

"Did you speak to her?" Wesley asked walking out of his office. 

**"Thanks" Angel was grateful the Glack Demon was kicking his arse. The girl had come out of no where, she fought with the demon, then snapped it's neck without breaking a sweat. **

**"I thought vampires could handle themselves?" The blonde asked **

**"I can, but I was just a little off guard" Angel explained feeling stupid. **

**"Being off guard will get you killed in this game" She explained whipping some Glack Demon blood off her jacket, she turned to walk away.**

**"Wait" Angel called after her. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Don't I get the pleasure in knowing the name of the person who saved me?" he asked **

**"I didn't save you; I helped you survive to see another day… Angel" she said, he looked at his feet blushing, she knew who he was. **

**"Well if you know…" he began looking up but stopped when he saw she was gone. No where to be seen. **

"You two were made for each other" Cordy told him "your both good at disappearing acts" she explained. 

"Well if she knows who you are you might be seeing more of her" Wesley suggested

"Just lose some more battles and she might show up to save you" Gunn laughed. 

The blonde Angel had encountered the previous night, walked down the posh corridor before she came to the office door that was so familiar to her. She knocked and waited. 

"Come in" they called, she walked in. 

  
"hey sis" the blonde said sitting in the chair in front of her desk. 

"Hi Stace" Lilah replied to her younger sister looking at her computer screen. "So how was your night?" Lilah asked "you didn't come in till late" 

"I had a little energy to burn so I went to look for some demons to kill" Stacey told her standing and playing with things on the shelf in her office. 

"Find any?" Lilah asked distantly to busy working. 

"Yeah I killed Angel" Stacey said knowing she wasn't listening to her.

"That's great" Lilah said. Stacey rolled her eyes at her sister, she had been working for Wolfram and Hart for around 6 years now, Stacey didn't approve of things they did at Wolfram and Hart but Lilah was to deep in to it to back out now, plus it paid good, and Lilah always spent money on Stacey. 

Stacey was a familiar face around the offices she did favours for Lilah sometimes, most of the time it was things Lilah wouldn't trust anyone else. 

"Knock, Knock" Lindsey said walking in to Lilah's office. 

  
"the thorn in my side" Lilah greeted Lindsey.

"Stacey" Lindsey said ignoring Lilah and walking over to Stacey. "When did you come back to L.A?" Lindsey asked her. 

"A couple days ago" she explained sitting on the couch in Lilah's office.

"Lindsey stop chatting up my sister" Lilah said getting back to her 'important' work on the computer "and tell me what you want?" 

"Two things, one I need the case file on Angel" Lindsey said "Harlem wants to take a look at it and second I wanna take Stacey out tonight" 

  
"Stacey would love to but has other plans" Stacey said standing up and walking to the door. 

"What plans?" Lilah asked 

  
"my job" she told them as she was walking out of the office. 

"The slaying" Lindsey said "how long as she been doing that now?" 

"ANGEL, ANGEL" Cordy called rushing down stairs in to the basement. He was doing his Tai Bo. 

"What? What is it?" Angel asked walking over to her. 

"There's a girl, she's gonna die, Angel you have to save her" Cordy explained what she had just seen in a vision. 

Angel drove as fast as he could across town with Gunn and Wesley. Cordy was really afraid for this girl, the urgency in her voice showed that. Cordy said if this girl in her vision dies then a lot more people will die, she didn't know what she meant or how she knew, she just knew it was true. 

"Angel are you sure we can take on these Glack Demons?" Wesley asked in a whisper as they walked around the old abandoned warehouse. Glack demons were big, at least 6 ft, they were fast and strong, they fed on human brains. Killing their victims by cracking their skull open like an egg. 

  
"yeah I mean it would be ok if we had your little girlfriend around to help" Gunn said looking around. 

"Look the Power's obviously need this girl, and Cordy seems to think that this girl is really important and she said there were only 3 demons" Angel explained "we should be fine" he said as a body flew through the air and landed after hitting a wall. Angel, Gunn and Wesley rushed over to the lifeless body. 

  
"it's the girl from last night" Angel said crouching down beside the body. He could just about make out who it was, her face was covered in blood and bruises. 

"Of course" Wesley realized "Glack Demon's go round in packs and avenge the deaths of ones that are killed" he clarified. 

"That's great guys, but there's one of these brain eating things coming towards us" Gunn told them. Angel and Wesley stood up ready to fight. 

  
"if they go round in packs where's the rest of them?" Angel asked looking behind the one that was walking towards them. 

"She must have killed them, cause he looks pretty pissed" Gunn said as the demon began to run towards them. 


	2. chapter 2

Wesley and Gunn Held the doors open as Angel rushed in carrying the limp body in to the hotel. He placed her gently down on the red couch. Cordy and Fred came out of Wesley's office. 

"How'd it go?" Cordy asked not seeing the body lying on the couch. 

  
"Oh god" Fred said noticing and walking over. 

  
"You were to late" Cordy said following 

"She's still breathing, she's been beat up pretty bad, she just needs some rest" Angel declared.

The anonymous blonde stirred in the bed, she'd been in and out of consciousness for two days now. Angel sat in a chair by the side of the bed watching her. 

Cordelia walked in to the room and handed Angel a glass of blood. 

  
"Thanks" he whispered 

"She any better?" Cordy asked 

"She's recovering" Angel told her 

"You gonna come down stairs at some point this week?" Cordy asked "you been sitting up her every chance you got since she's been here"

"There's just something about her" Angel explained "I'm just like drawn to her; I don't know what it is" 

"Maybe cause she's a blonde and she's a slayer" Cordy suggested jokingly. 

"So you agree she's a slayer?" Angel asked 

"She's not human I know that, no human could survive a beating like that" Cordy told Angel. 

"We will just have to wait till she wakes up" Angel said. Angel sat in the room reading a book keeping a close eye on her. She turned over and opened her eyes. 

"Hey" Angel said softly 

"Hey" she replied "What happened?" she asked 

"The Glack Demon's gave you a beating" Angel told her quietly.

  
"And you saved me?" she asked 

"I helped you to survive to see another day" he said. She smiled, her smile was like a sunrise, it lit up the room. _Who needs sun with a smile like that? He thought. "You gonna tell me your name?" _

"Stacey, Stacey Morgan" she said. Stacey and Angel walked down in to the Lobby together. 

"Guys" Angel said to get their attention "this is Stacey" he introduced Stacey to the whole gang, and then he began the questioning. 

"So what are you?" Gunn asked "demon?" 

"No I'm a slayer" Stacey told them "I was the one before your girlfriend; I died for like 20 minutes, so she was called" 

"Do you live here in L.A?" Cordy asked 

"Yeah with my sister," Stacey told the Angel Investigations crew who where listening closely. 

Lindsey stormed in to Lilah's office. She was stood looking out of the window holding a glass of whiskey. 

"They found her" Lindsey told Lilah who shot round when she heard someone come in to the office. 

"Thank god, is she ok?" Lilah asked walking over to him

"She's fine, the problem is where she is" Lindsey began telling her 

"Where is she?" Lilah asked 

  
"Angel Investigations" Lindsey told her. 

"I should be going" Stacey said standing up and walking to the hotel doors "my sister will be worried" 

"Of course "Angel said following her "do you want a ride?" 

"No thanks I need some fresh air but thank you for everything" she said before kissing him on the cheek. 

"We're even now" he said "you saved me, I saved you" 

"It's what we do, it's our job" she said "bye" she called to the rest of the crew. 

"Bye" they all replied. 

"Bye Angel" Stacey said before walking out of the door. 

  
"bye". 

"We can use this to our advantage Mrs. Morgan" Harlem told her and Lindsey standing in Lilah's office "but you are going to have to play a big part in it" he explained

"Anything Sir, anything for the company" Lilah told him kissing ass as usual. 


	3. chapter 3

Stacey walked in to the pent house and threw her keys on to the coffee table. It was 7 o'clock no way would Lilah be home now. She took the clip out of her hair and let her blonde hair fall. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she walked slowly to the bath room.

She got in to the bathtub that was now full with water and bubbles. She rested her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Angel. Angel was the only face she could see. She knew everything about him, only because of Lilah, but she knew there was something, a side to him, a side that no one could see, deep down he wasn't an animal, he was the man he was before Darla turned him in that alley on that fateful night. 

He had put up walls, big walls and no one could break them down, he wouldn't let them. She wanted to be the one to break down the walls, whatever it took.

Angel sat on the bed she had laid in not even an hour ago; her scent still filled the room. He hadn't made the bed and all the sheets were a mess. 

She was different, different like no other. She was herself, she didn't put on an act for anyone, and she didn't care whether you liked her or not. He had been around 200 plus years and had never met anyone like her, never met anyone genuine He hadn't spoken to her much, he didn't know a lot about her, all he did knew is that he had to have her in his life.

"Where you goin?" Cordy asked Angel as he walked down the stairs and across the lobby. 

"Er… I gotta… I need some more blood" he said saying the first thing he could think of. 

"You want her address?" Cordy asked him 

  
"What?" he asked "I'm not goin… why do you have her address?" he asked walking over to her at the reception desk. 

"We did a check on her" Cordy said "you never know these days" she justified her actions. 

"So where does she live?" Angel asked "just out of curiosity" he added

"You know she said she lives with her sister?" Cordy asked 

  
"her sister is Lilah Morgan" Fred told him. 

That changed everything. _Maybe __the whole 'I don't give a shit what you think of me' attitude was all an act. A good one at that. He told himself. "Oh" was all he said. _

Stacey sat in the living room watching TV with a big bowl of popcorn. She channel surfed before settling on 'Interview With The Vampire'.

"hey" Stacey said as Lilah came through the front door at 11.30

"hi" she replied sitting beside her and taking a handful of popcorn. She kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the coffee table "what a day" she sighed. 

"yeah" Stacey said not really interested in her sister, she was to busy watching Tom Cruise. 

"so where you been the past couple of days?" Lilah asked Stacey after a few minutes of silence. Stacey rolled her eyes at her sister then got up and walked in to the kitchen. 

"give me a little more credit" Stacey told her coming back in and sitting down with a two glasses of vodka and coke.

"What?" Lilah asked taking the glass from her. 

"you work at Wolfram and Hart; they know everything from when Michael Jackson has a nose change to when the next apocalypse is" 

"You know I hear that's pretty soon" Lilah tried to make light of the conversation. 

"What Michael Jackson or the apocalypse?" Stacey asked humouring her sister. 

"Michael" she told her. 

  
"Yes Lilah I was at Angel's, unconscious for two days therefore I didn't find anything for you to use against him and even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Stacey said 

"why not?" Lilah asked hurt. 

  
"because he hasn't ever done anything to hurt me, he saved my life, and the only reason he is pissed at you is because you give him reason to, so don't drag me in to your little battles, and believe me this is one you will lose. There's more to Angel than you think" Stacey warned her sister. 

"I need a favour" Lilah said after a moment of silence whilst she took in what her sister just told her. 

"no" Stacey said 

"I haven't even asked you yet" Lilah moaned. 

"cause I know what your gonna ask me" Lilah looked at her sister with a 'I bet you don't' face "you want me to get close to Angel so you have more knowledge about him, so you can kill him or whatever little thing Wolfram and Hart have got up their sleeve for him" Stacey told her exactly what she was going to ask. 

"there's a bucket of money in it for you" Lilah tried bribing her. 

"I don't care about money. I'm not doing it, I don't care what you offer me or what you threaten to take away from me, I'm not doin it" 

Angel stood across the street looking up at the 10 storey building. He knew they were on the 10th floor they have a whole floor to themselves. He saw a light on. A couple walked past him as he starred, he didn't pay much attention to them. Someone walked out of the building and walked down the street, it was Stacey. He followed her, keeping his distance, but still being able to hear her phone conversation. 

"Hello… hey Lindsey…we had a fight and I left, I'm not gonna do what you want me to… no Lindsey he hasn't done anything to hurt me, I'm sorry he took your hand but that's not my problem, he saved my life and I'm not gonna try and get close to him so you lot have more ammo to shoot at him…I don't know where I'm goin, I just know I'm not gonna stay here so you guys can try and persuade me to stab Angel in the back" She explained before hanging up. 

She walked for 45 minutes before stopping at the bus station she sat on a bench. Angel stood in the shadows watching her. People got off buses that came, people got on them, but she just sat on the bench as if she was watching the world pass her by.

10 years ago…

**Angel stood watching people pass him by as he sat on a bench, old, young, thin, fat people, none of them had a clue, they lived their lives as if they had all the time in the world. Even Angel being 200 years old didn't have all the time in the world. **

She reminded him of himself. Angel thought as an old lady sat beside her and lit a cigarette. 

"Old habit" the lady told Stacey. Stacey smiled at her then continued to watch people get on and off buses. He watched as the old lady walked away and then decided to go and talk to her. 

"So what's the plan?" he asked sitting beside her. 

"I don't have one" she told him taking her attention from the people walking by to him "get on a bus see where it takes me maybe" she suggested

"Maybe" Angel said "or you could come back to the hotel with me, get warm" 

"That's not such a good idea" she told him "I'm not who you think I am" 

"I know your Lilah's sister" Angel explained "and I don't care, I know your not like her, your not like anyone"

"How?" Stacey asked "how do you know I'm not like her?" 

"There's something about you, your genuine, you don't put on a front for anyone. I've known you about 3 hours and I already know that much" he said 

"Thanks for the offer but it's probably best if I don't" she said looking up at a bus that was coming in to the station.

"What else are you goin to do?" Angel asked "sit here, get cold, sleep here?" 

"I got somewhere to go" she told him

  
"where Lilah's?" he asked "I heard you on the phone with Lindsey and to me it seems you won't be going back home for a while" 

He was right. He hadn't known her long but it already seemed to them both like they had known each other for years. Stacey wanted so much to go with Angel but knew it wasn't the right thing to do. 

"How do you know you can trust me?" she asked him "how do you know I'm not working for Wolfram and Hart?" 

"Life's all about taking chances, and this is one I'm willing to take" he told her standing up. 

"You're a brave man Angel" she told him standing up and walking with him. 


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

****

**MADE A LITTLE MISTAKE THAT WAS NICELY POINTED OUT TO ME, ****HARLEM**** IS ACTUALLY ****HOLLAND**** SORRY PEOPLE. THANKS FOR ****READING****! THIS IS ALL I HAVE SO FAR, BUT I WOULD LOVE SOME SUGGESTIONS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENEDS NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW!**

****

Angel blocked the first, second and third punch. He saw his chance and took it; he took his right fist and plunged at his component. Stacey blocked it. She got annoyed and decided to change the pace. She kicked his legs from under him and pinned him to the floor. 

"No matter how many times I do it you always fall for it" Stacey said "literally" 

"What can I say? It's the best action I can get" Angel joked. That was something he did a lot more of, he was like a different person since Stacey had come to live in the Hotel, 6 months ago. He smiled, wore colours instead of black. Cordy, Wes, Gunn and Fred liked that he had changed but were still wary of Stacey. 

Stacey laughed as she got off him and offered her hand to him. He took her hand as he got up off the floor. She stood with her back to him dusting her self off. She had on a pair of Kaki combat trousers and a black tank top. She picked up a white towel and began dabbing at the sweat on her neck and back. She threw a towel at Angel he caught it as he walked over to her. She threw him a bottle of water he didn't catch it; it hit his chest and fell to the floor. 

"You're really off guard" Stacey said 

"Really?" he said. Next thing she knew he had her pinned to the wall behind her. "Now who's off guard?" he asked. She laughed. He looked deep in to her eyes, drowning in the ocean blue colour. Their bodies were close; he could feel her heart beating and feel the heat coming from her. They had been sparing for over two hours, so she had worked up a sweat. He felt her breathe on his cheek. He took an unnecessary breathe taking in her scent, her beauty. 

"Angel" she whispered softly. They both moved in to kiss one another. Their lips met and softly but passionately they kissed. After a few minutes of kissing, Stacey pushed him away. "I gotta, I gotta get out of here" she told him rushing out of the basement. 

At 2 AM Stacey went in to the kitchen on the third floor and began making herself a sandwich. She had avoided Angel and the Fang Gang for the whole night, Gunn, Wesley and Cordy had gone home and Fred was in bed. Stacey wasn't sure where Angel was. 

She had been living there for 6 months now and she had learnt Angel never slept of a night time. He would wonder around the hotel, train in the basement, most nights she would wake around 2 AM and go and keep him company, with whatever he was doing. But tonight was different; Stacey didn't feel like going to keep him company if anything she wanted to stay away from him. 

She knew it was a bad idea to live there but she couldn't resist. Where else was she going to go? Plus she wanted to be around Angel, but now things had changed. 

"Hey" 

  
"Shit Angel" Stacey jumped 

"Sorry" he said "I heard noises thought someone was trying to get in" he explained. Stacey walked around him and out of the kitchen and started walking up the stairs to the next floor. Angel followed "So you just gonna avoid me?" he asked 

"Angel it shouldn't have happened, you know it and I know it" 

"But it did happen" he told her "and you can't run from that" he said as she got to her room. 

"Angel please" she said "just leave me alone" she added before closing her bedroom door in his face. 

"Where's Mrs Wolfram and Hart this morning?" Cordy inquired putting some papers back in to the yellow folder where they belonged. 

"Cordy could you cut it with the Wolfram and Hart shit?" Angel asked a little aggravated as he went to the fridge to get some blood.

"She's right here" Stacey said walking down the stairs. 

"Where you goin?" Fred asked her seeing she was carrying her suitcases.

"I'm leaving" Stacey explained to them walking further in to the lobby and setting down her cases. 

"Why?" Wesley asked walking out of his office  
  
"Where?" Angel asked joining her in the lobby. 

"I think I've out stayed my welcome and I know some of you don't trust me" Stacey clarified looking over at Cordy "and I understand your reasons not to trust me but I think it would be best for all of us if I left" 

"We don't want you to go" Fred said "we like having you here"

"I like being here to Fred but I just think it would be best if I left" Stacey explained picking up her suitcases and walking out of the hotel.

"You better get back down to that hotel and tell him you've changed your mind" Lilah commanded "We had a deal, we need you" Lilah added 

"Yeah well the deals off" Stacey said "I quit" 

  
"You don't quit Wolfram and Hart, Wolfram and Hart quits you" Lindsey said joining in with Lilah having ago at Stacey who sat slumped in the chair in front of Lilah's desk. 

"If Holland finds out about this" Lilah said getting worried. 

"Lilah I quit, find someone else to do you dirty work" Stacey said pissed off. 

"When I called you and asked you for this favour six months ago, you were all for it, you couldn't wait to come down here, what's changed?" she asked 

"Nothin's changed" Stacey said getting up from the chair and looking out of the window. 

"Lindsey can we have 5?" Lilah asked 

"If you think you can get through to her then sure" he said before leaving the office. 

"Your falling for him aren't you?" Lilah asked once Lindsey had closed her office door. 

  
"no, don't be stupid" Stacey said starring at the people that looked like ants, in the street 15 storeys down "he's a vampire" Stacey said as Lilah's office door swung open and Holland bounded in Lindsey close behind. 

  
"So what's this little obstacle we have come across?" Holland asked 

"Stacey wants to quit sir" Lilah explained  

  
"Now Stacey, what's the problem?" Holland asked walking over to her "whatever it is I'm sure we can work through it" 

  
"Holland I know a hundred ways to snap your neck don't tempt me" Stacey said. "I've told Angel," she told them all

  
"Told Angel what?" Lindsey asked

"Everything. I left him a note telling him from the moment we meet that I've been spying on him for you, that from the second we spoke that it's been planned. That all along I've been giving you information about him" Stacey said the thought of what she had been doing finally sinking in. "now I'm no use to you am I?" She asked. 

"We didn't need to go to extremes now did we?" Holland asked 

Stacey walked closer to Holland and spoke directly to him with a 'don't fuck with' tone of voice she said: "if I so much as suspect that your sending someone or something after me, I'll tell Angel everything I know about this place and you know that's a lot, and I'm sure that kind of information would benefit Angel a lot more than the information I've given you about him" 

"You wouldn't" Holland said 

"Try me" Stacey said before leaving the office. _What the hell have I got myself in to? She asked herself walking back to Lilah's apartment, __I'm falling for a vampire, that I was supposed to be allied against. I've just made myself a death wish and I have no where else to live, can my life get any worse? She asked herself unlocking the front door to her apartment. She walked in and slumped herself on the couch. She switched on the TV and began flicking. "Are you just gonna lurk in the shadows?" Stacey asked aloud. _

"I was planning to" Angel said walking out of the dark corner in the living room "but now you've blown my cover"

"I'm a slayer Angel it's my job to sense your kind" she explained. "So?" she asked standing up "you come to beat me up? Kill me?" 

"I've come to ask why?" he said "I read the letter" he added holding up the piece of paper "but you never said why and you never said why you decided to leave."

"Does it matter?" She asked 

"IT MATTERS, IT MATTERS TO ME" Angel shouted  

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?" Stacey hollered "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DID WHAT I DID. LINDSEY" She bellowed "I did it for Lindsey" she finished

"Cause I took his hand?" Angel asked

"Lindsey helped me Angel, when I came to L.A I had nothing, I didn't have Lilah she was back home. I had 30 dollars to my name, and the clothes I was wearing that was it. Lindsey found me and helped, I felt like I owed him something, he asked me to do this and I agreed" 

"But?" Angel asked "why did you leave?"

  
"cause things change" she told him walking past him and down the hall. She went in to her room and opened her closet doors. 

"So what changed?" he asked following her. 

"Everything, ok? Everything changed" Stacey explained before reaching for the suitcase that was on a shelf in the closet. "I looked in to your eyes last night before… before we kissed and I saw what your feeling deep down, and it scared me, I was being paid to betray a creature but when I looked in to yours eyes, in to your soul, I saw the man in you, I realized you were just like me and I couldn't do it anymore" she explained as she slowly put the suitcase on her bed and opened it. He watched her pack her things up again, she neatly folded things, and placed them in her suitcase.

"So what am I really feeling?" he asked 

"Your afraid, the whole vampire things is something you hide behind, you don't wanna be a creature that people fear, although it can be helpful sometimes, but you don't wanna be remembered as Angelus, you want to be remembered as Angel. You pretend your not afraid of anything, that whatever is going on you can handle, and most of that's true but your worse fear happens to you everyday" she explained placing a few more items in her suitcase

"And what is my worst fear?" he asked 

"Living" she told him closing her suitcase. Angel starred at her. 

"I need to sit down" he said sitting on her bed. She was right; everything she said was true, he was afraid of living, being in this world was the scariest thing he had ever faced. 

"Yeah well when your done, lock up" she said picking up her suitcase and leaving the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

****

"I told you so" Cordy said lying on the couch in the lobby. "I didn't trust her from the moment she moved in here, and now Mr. broody is back," she said looking up the stairs. Angel was in his room, the only reason he left was if Cordy had a vision, he would find the demon kill it then retreat back to his room. 

"They really connected" Fred said "they knew each other so well" 

"Please" Cordy said "he is so transparent" 

  
"Cordy" Wesley said "he cared for her a lot and she's gone, been gone for 8 months now, no one knows where she is, and he feels responsible for that"

"Well he shouldn't it was all Lilah's fault, she's the one who drove her sister away" Cordy said 

"Sounds to me like someone is missing Stacey" Gunn commented

"Am I that predictable?" Cordy asked "even though she was a conniving back stabbing bitch, I still liked her" 

"I'm sure the feelings mutual" Lilah said walking in to the Hyperion. 

"Oh look it's the other conniving back stabbing bitch" Cordy said standing up. 

"I wanna talk to Angel" Lilah said walking down the few steps.   
  


"Well you can't" Cordy said "he doesn't want to talk to you" 

"Or anyone else for that matter" Gunn whispered to Fred. 

"Look I'm sure if you tell him he'll be interested" Lilah said "It's about Stacey she needs his help" 

"He's not interested" Cordy answered for him. 

"Just give him this" Lilah said handing Cordelia an envelope, Lilah looked at the surroundings where she stood "no wonder she left" she commented before leaving the hotel. 

"I'm not doing it, you do it" Cordy said handing the envelope to Wesley, as her, Wesley, Fred and Gunn stood outside Angel's bedroom door. 

"You do it" Wesley said handing it to Fred. 

  
"I'll do it" Gunn said snatching the envelope from Fred and knocking on the bedroom door, then just walking in. Angel was sat in his chair staring at a wall. 

"Angel Lilah just came said she wanted to see you, she gave us this envelope, she said it was about Stacey" Gunn said blatantly placing the envelope on the table besides Angel's chair. Angel picked up the envelope and opened it like a child opening a present at Christmas. 

He read it. 

"It's an address" Angel told the Fang Gang who stood watching him in anticipation. 

"So what are we waiting for?" Cordy asked "let's go get our friend back"

"If she wanted us to know where she was she would have come here" Angel told them 

"And this could be a trap" Wesley agreed with Angel.

"So we'll just go watch her, a stake out" Gunn said 

"Yeah we can take tea, cakes, listen to the radio, talk about things, like the cops do in films, they have really deep meaningful conversations on a stake out and they realize things they never knew before and then we can…"

"Fred honey, breathe" Cordy interrupted.  

"Sorry" 

  
"ok Gunn and Fred you can go stake out the place, see what's happening, then we'll take our next move from there" Wesley gave out the orders as he, Cordy, Fred and Gunn began exiting the room. 

"Angel" Cordy called "she said she needed your help" Cordy explained once he had looked up at her "I know you don't trust either of them right now but I know not even Lilah is stupid enough to come here unless it is something really important"

Angel stalked in the shadows watching the motel room closely. _Yeah she's in trouble she lives in a cockroach haven. Angel thought to himself as a blacked out car pulled up outside the motel room. A tall man got out but went in to the room next door.   
Angel was debating with himself whether to knock on her door, tell her he was here, she could probably already sense he was near, but he wasn't sure whether to make himself known or not. Sunrise was in 7 hours so if he was going to do it, he would have to do it soon. _

Angel got bored of watching and decided to knock. He knocked loudly once, pretended she wasn't there and turned and walked away. 

  
"Angel" he stopped in his tracks as he heard her call his name. "What are you doing here?" she asked 

"Lilah came to the hotel said you needed help" Angel explained not turning around "I didn't believe her but I wanted to know for myself whether you were dead or alive, if you were ok" 

"I'm ok, not alive but ok" she told him, he frowned as he turned around and looked at her. 

"You're… you're a … a" he began but the words wouldn't come out

"Vampire" she finished for him. 

**OK SO SHORT CHAPTER SORRY. BUT I WANT PEOPLE TO KEEP ****READING****. I WILL POST THE NEW CHAPTER WHEN I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS, OH LOOK A REVIEW BUTTON!**


	6. chapter 6

Angel sat on the bed in the one room motel room. He looked around, it was far from homely, it's was dirty, old, looked like it was about the fall to pieces, the wallpaper was old fashioned, the carpet worn.

"It's not much but it's a roof" she explained sitting on the bed in front of him. He didn't talk; he didn't know what to say he just stared. She still had the lumps on her forehead; her fangs were showing as she couldn't close her mouth properly. Her eyes were the evil yellow colour. "didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" she asked trying to make a joke but failing miserably, he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was afraid, his vampire senses took over and he could smell the fear. 

"What happened?" he finally asked. She sighed and began to cry he pulled her in to his arms and held her close as she sobbed the whole story… 

**Stacey walked down a dark, damp, cold alley, she had chased a vampire down here. _Why do they always run? Why can't they be the evil creatures their supposed to be and just fight? She asked her self walking slowly down the alley and looking around. She stopped hearing a noise behind her; she slowly turned her head to find the source of the noise. _**

**"Dumb rat" she said seeing it scurry across the floor. She turned her head around again to look in the direction she was going previously. The vampire she had chased stood right in front of her. He didn't give her brain time to process what was happening before he lunged at her neck. He sank his teeth in deep, feasting on the slayers blood, it was so thrilling and the rush he felt as the blood passed his lips and went down in to this throat, to his stomach, it was amazing. **

"And you fed on him?" Angel asked 

"no" she said coming out of his arms for the first time since he had hugged her "I gave up for a split second I didn't care whether I lived or died, I deserved it I should have died, I should have let him drain me, but I realized if I died more people would suffer the same fate as me and die by the hands of his creature so I staked him" 

"And then?" Angel asked anxious for the rest of the story. 

**She banged the door, not her normal bang; she was too weak for that. She had walked the 15 blocks to the only place she could think of. Lindsey's. **

**"Stacey" he said as he opened the door. He saw the blood on her hand where she had the wound covered over. He caught her as she fell through the door. He carried her and put her on the couch. **

**He stood starring at her for a minute, she was close to death he felt the coldness of her body as he carried her. **

**"Help" she said faintly. What was he to do? There wasn't time to get her to a hospital; he did the only thing he could think of. He rushed in to his kitchen and went to the draw; he opened it and clanked around looking for a knife. He went in to the living room with the butcher knife and slit his wrist. **

**"Drink" he said holding up her head as she was too weak to do it herself. She was in no state to argue, he put his wrist to her lips and she drank. **

"When I woke in the mornin I was fine, I felt so refreshed, so alive" 

"Human blood does that to you" Angel agreed. 

"I've got a soul" she explained "apparently slayers can't be turned in to full vampires they keep their souls. I got in contact with the council" 

"So you're like me?" he asked. She nodded in agreement. "Have you drunk any blood since?" 

"No, not even pig's blood. I wouldn't know where to start. Lindsey's out there looking for a cure" 

"There is no cure" Angel told her 

"I know that, he knows that, he's just in denial" she explained she held up her hand to show a ring on her engagement finger. 

"This is a joke right?" Angel asked getting off the bed and smiling at her waiting for Lilah and Lindsey to jump out of somewhere. "Come on I mean fair enough you lied to me, but you were still you, you didn't change anything about you, and I know you. You'd never date someone like Lindsey let alone marry him" 

"does it look like a joke to you?" she asked "look at me Angel, I'm an un-dead American, I'm a vampire, this is no Wolfram and Hart stunt, it's the truth, I lied to you once I wouldn't make that mistake twice" she told him. "And as for the whole Lindsey thing, I love him, as hard as that is to believe I do!" He stood staring again; he didn't believe this was happening. _Your gonna__ wake up any second. He told himself starring at her. Her game face showing, she shook it off. _

"Maybe you should go" she told him walking to the door and opening it. He didn't want to go but he knew he wasn't helping the situation. 

  
"if you ever need a friend, anything, a place to stay, money, help, anything" Angel said leaving the room. "You know where I am". She gave him a thankful look then she closed the door. She fell to the floor and she broke down in tears. 


	7. final chapter

Angel walked in to the Hyperion thinking about everything that he had just been told. It didn't seem real, none of it made sense; she was a vampire, with a soul. _How meant to be was this? He asked himself. _

  
"Angel" Cordy said seeing him walk down the steps, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Lindsey standing starring at him.

"What the hell are you doin here?" Angel asked

  
"Angel" Fred began "he's come to ask for help" 

"About Stacey?" Angel asked "there is no cure Lindsey, she is what she is" Angel told him "and you helped make her that and she doesn't want help" 

"What are you talking about?" Gunn asked them both. 

"Get out Lindsey go back and look after your fiancé" Angel told him walking up the stairs to his room. 

"If Wolfram and Hart find out about this they'll hunt her down kill her and dissect her like a frog in a biology class" Lindsey explained trying to get Angel's attention. 

"She'd kill them before they had the chance" Angel said half way up the stairs "unless you were helping them, are you?" Angel inquired looking at Lindsey. 

  
"I want you to protect her" Lindsey said avoiding the question "she needs someone to watch her back, you know I wouldn't come here unless it was a matter of life or death, I'm beginning Angel"

"Lindsey, she doesn't want help and I can't help what do you expect me to do? Heat up her blood?" 

  
"she's like you, you understand what she's going through" Lindsey pleaded. 

"If she wants help she will come here, she knows where I am" Angel said continuing up the stairs. 

Angel sat in his chair again starring at the wall; he couldn't get her out of his head. Her game face showing. It probably would have been easier if she was evil and he had staked her. 

"You ok?" he jumped, he had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Cordy, Wes, Gunn and Fred enter the room. 

"Yeah" Angel answered. 

"What happened?" Cordy asked sitting on his bed. 

"She's a vampire," Angel explained starring to space not losing the image of her in his head "she was bitten like a week ago, apparently slayers keep their souls, and she's engaged to Lindsey" 

"Er… Angel" Wesley said awkwardly 

"What?" Angel asked looking at him 

"You er… you vamped out" Wesley told him, Angel felt his forehead, Wesley was right, Angel was pissed off and it showed when the demon in him revealed itself. She was engaged to Lindsey, he made her a vampire but still she loved him.

"It does make sense" Fred said "he helped her and he's known her for ages, she probably sees a different side of him than we do" 

"He's a heartless bastard what ever side of him you see" Angel said losing his game face. 

"so go back there Angel, don't give her a choice tell her she's coming here and your gonna help her through this, we all noticed you two are alike and that means that she's stubborn and won't ask for help when she really needs it. Think about it she's gonna need a real friend right now, someone who understands what she's going through" Cordy explained to him. 

  
"she's got Lindsey" Angel informed her 

"Please when you got your soul back was Darla the first person you went to see?" Gunn asked 

"Yeah" Angel remembered 

"Oh" Gunn 

Stacey sat in the Lindsey's apartment in the dark, all the lights out, the curtains closed. She had travelled through the sewers still not sure if she could walk in daylight. She sat drinking a small glass of Jack Daniels, it wasn't affecting her in anyway, _alcohol doesn't affect vampires, she cursed herself. _

She topped up her glass then drank the contents without taking a breath, _because vampires don't breathe. She told herself. She decided it was about time to see if she could walk in daylight. She walked to the curtains, took a sip of Jack Daniels, then flung open the curtains, she covered her face quickly, scared. The felt the sun on her skin, she moved her arms and smiled as the sun caressed her face. She heard the keys rattle in the door then it opened letting in light from the hallway. _

"Hey" Lindsey said sighing seeing her staring at him. 

"Hey babe" she greeted him as she normally did. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead then turned on the light. 

"What happened?" he asked seeing her face covered in bruises. 

"Nothin I couldn't handle" 

  
"it's a little early to be drinking isn't it?" he asked walking to the open kitchen he could still see her face. He knew something was wrong, it was written all over her face. He just didn't want to ask. 

"I'm leaving Lindsey" She told him once he had poured himself a coffee. "I'm leaving L.A going somewhere else, starting over, and I want you to come with me, leave Wolfram and Hart, leave everything behind, forget everything, just be us, we can get married, start a family, live in a nice quiet town, where no one knows us, every talks to you and asks about the weather even though they don't know your name" 

"Could you stop being a slayer? Not fight demons. Leave Lilah?" he asked as she stood up. 

"I've been fighting demons and things that go bump in the night since I was 16, I don't want that anymore, I want you and only you…" she said as he walked over to her, 

"And a nice quiet town, where no one knows us?" he asked putting his arms gently around her waist

"And a little Lindsey" she said moving closer to his lips. 

"And maybe a little Stacey?" he asked before placing his lips on hers. "I can't just leave Wolfram and Hart" he said parting from her lips, not wanting to. 

"That's why I snuck in today and stole these" she said picking up some papers that were lay next to where she was sitting. 

"What are they?" Lindsey asked reading them. 

"It's Wolfram and Hart's plan for Angel" Stacey explained 

"How did you get these?" he asked taking his arms from around her and reading them.

"The black eyes explain most of it" 

"And if Angel got them it could change history, literally," Lindsey said reading parts of the papers. 

"exactly" she said "my plan is, we go tonight, when we get to wherever it is that we are going, we fax them to Lilah with a little note from us, then we disappear, never to be seen again" he looked in to her eyes. 

"You're serious about this?" he asked 

"Like a hole in the head" she told him. 

Lilah sat typing away at her computer as a fax came through her machine. She took the piece of paper and read it. She rushed out of her office and down the hall. She barged in to Harlem's office without knocking. 

  
"Excuse me Mrs. Morgan you seem to have lost your manners" Harlem said looking up from the papers he was reading. 

"Sorry sir but it's an emergency" she explained "Lindsey and Stacey have gone, for good, and if we send anyone after them they have information that could wreck everything for the company, about the companies plans for Angel, they say they will show him" she told Harlem. 

"They can't possibly have that information…" Harlem said as Wolfram and Hart member of staff entered the office. 

  
"sir, the senior partners wish to see you, the plans for Angel have been stolen" they explained. 

Harlem and Lilah made eye contact. 

  
"have a nice life sis" Lilah said quietly. 

Angel walked to the motel room, going over his speech in his head _your coming back to the hotel whether you like it or not, you need a friend right now and I want to be that friend. He knocked on the door… no answer. He knocked again…nothing. He tried opening the door, it was locked. He forced the door and it opened. He looked around, no one in, didn't look like anyone had been there all day. He walked over to the dressing table. He picked up the picture of the Glack demon that lay staring at him. He turned it over, to see the word: _

Goodbye xx

**I HATE HAPPY ENDINGS SO I HAD TO MAKE SOMEONE SAD! LINDSEY GOT THE GIRL AND IT'S ABOUT TIME! DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE ANGEL, BUT LINDSEY DESERVES SOMEONE TO! **

**YOU DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. THAT'S MY CHALLENGE FOR YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS, YOU WRITE Trust Part Two (or whatever you wanna call it) I'D LOVE TO WRITE MORE BUT I DON'T THINK I GOT THAT KIND OF IMAGINATION! SO IF YOU TAKE THE CHALLENGE THEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **

**THANKS FOR READING ALL! **


	8. SHORT AUTHOR MESSAGE

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T WANT LINDSEY TO GET THE GIRL,**

** I'M CURRENTLY WRITING AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO THIS STORY, **

**IT'S CALLED SECOND CHANCE, IT'S ON fanfic.net NOW, SO GO **

**READ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


End file.
